


My Soul Will Find Yours

by ChelleLeigh1917



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLeigh1917/pseuds/ChelleLeigh1917
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard had only been two when he first met Anne, she’d been three days old, and had just come home from the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Soul Will Find Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecivilunrest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecivilunrest/gifts).



They never remembered the first time they met, Richard and Anne had been much too young to remember. The York and Neville families had always been close, Richard York and Richard Neville had met in law school, and had become partners in a law firm. Their children had played together from the beginning. Richard had only been two when he first met Anne, she’d been three days old, and had just come home from the hospital. 

He’d taken one look at her, and said. “Mine.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When she was five, Anne Neville had been very nervous about starting kindergarten. It would be her first time away from home, and around children she didn’t really know. 

She looked up as Richard sat down next to her. Tomorrow would be the first day of school. Richard was two years older than her, and Anne couldn’t help but see him as her best friend. 

“What if they don’t like me?” She asked. 

“Of course they’ll like you, Annie.” Richard replied. 

“But what if they don’t?” She asked. 

“Then tell me how doesn’t like you, and I’ll beat them up.” Richard replied, seriously. 

Anne giggled. “Like a knight.” 

He looked at her and grinned. “Like a knight.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He’d been eleven when his back first started to hurt. He’d been surprised when the doctors said he’d developed scoliosis. He hated the brace he was supposed to wear, it was so uncomfortable. He did not want anyone at school to know about it. This would be his first year of middle school, and he wanted so badly to fit in. 

Anne sat down next to him. He was going on to middle school, while she was stuck in elementary. She glanced over at him. There was no doubt he was nervous, and probably because of his back. She did not fully understand what was happening with his back, but she knew it hurt him. 

“Tell me if they make fun of you.” She said. 

He glanced over at her and grinned. “Are you going to beat them up for me, Annie?”

“Yes.” She replied. 

For just a moment, he believed she would. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At age eleven, Anne was thrilled to be joining Richard in middle school. He was still wearing the brace for his back, and she knew he hated it. 

Anne soon found herself disappointed though. She was in a completely different area of the building than Richard, and the only times she saw him were assemblies. There was always this blonde girl near him. Anne learned her name was Kate. Then she learned Kate was Richard’s girlfriend. 

Anne could not really say why, but she knew she did not like Kate at all. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

During the first few years of high school, Richard only saw Anne at family functions. He was dating Kate, and she had started to date a boy in her class, Edward Lancaster. He could not really understand it, Richard thought the boy was a jerk, but Anne was dating him, and what right did he have to say anything? After all, he was dating Kate. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Before Richard’s junior year of high school, and Anne’s freshman year, it was decided Richard needed surgery for his scoliosis. He did not care much for the idea, but the doctors all said he’d feel better afterwards. 

“Hey.” Anne said softly. “Can I come in?” 

Richard looked up. “Sure.” He smiled. 

Anne sat on the bed next to him. “You’re going to be fine.” 

He looked up. “Yes, I am.”

“Actually better than fine, no more brace, and it seems you hated that.” 

He laughed softly. “Yes, I did.” 

“We’re still friends right?” She asked. 

“Of course we are.” He said quickly. 

“It’s just you with Kate and me with Edward…” 

“Truthfully, I never liked Edward.” Richard admitted. 

Anne looked up and blushed. “You didn’t?”

“Not at all.” He shook his head. 

“I never liked Kate.” Anne admitted. 

After a moment, Richard nodded, and took her hand. “We’ll always be friends.” He promised. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the morning of his seventeenth birthday when everything changed. He woke up that morning, from the most vivid dream of his life, but Richard knew it was not only a dream. It had been memories. 

Memories of a life lived over 500 years earlier, memories of being a royal duke, a loyal brother, a loving husband and father, and finally being a king who died in battle. He was shocked, and at first had no idea what to make of all of it. 

Then he thought of Anne, it all made so much sense now. Since he was Richard III reborn then Anne just had to be the 15th century Anne Neville reborn as well. She’d been his wife, the mother of his child, 500 years earlier, and now she was his dearest friend. 

He could only wait until her seventeenth birthday to see what would happen. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anne was not surprised when Richard suggested they have breakfast together on her seventeenth birthday. She was a little surprised when he said they’d meet at the park near their homes. 

When she woke that morning, Anne felt completely confused. Her dreams had been so vivid, dreams of a life lived over 500 years earlier. Life as the daughter of the most powerful man in England, as a royal duchess, and queen. She did not want to think of being queen though, for everything had fallen apart then. She’d been married to a man she’d loved since girlhood though, and for the most part she’d been happy. 

Richard. Was her Richard also the 15th century Richard? She did not know, she had no idea what to think of any of this. It did not go well with her rational 21st century mind. But Richard wanted to have breakfast with her, perhaps he had an explanation. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Richard waved as Anne walked towards him at the park. When she started to run, he was certain she knew, certain she’d had the same dreams he’d had on his seventeenth birthday. 

“Dickon?” Anne asked as she reached him. It was as if the two parts of her were warring and the 15th century Anne had just taken over for a moment. 

“Nan?” He said softly, then pulled her close. She remembered, she knew. 

Anne wrapped her arms around him tightly. It was strange, how much his embrace felt like home to her. He felt different now, taller than he’d been in the past. Her head came only to his shoulder, but she rather liked the feeling. She felt protected in his arms. 

“You remember?” He murmured. 

“Everything.” She said softly. “Although I’m not certain I really believed until I saw you.”

“And now you do.” He said softly. 

“Yes, Dickon.” She murmured. “Now, I do.” 

Richard pulled back and looked at her for a moment, and then without thinking he kissed her. He groaned softly as images flooded his mind, images of him and Anne in bed, intimate. As she tightened her arms around him, Richard realized she was probably seeing the same images. 

“That was….” She pulled back, blushing. “It seems we were rather passionate 500 years ago.” 

“Yes, it seems we were.” He said softly. He was fighting to control himself, for all he wanted to do was lay her down on the blanket. But this was not the world they’d lived in 500 years ago. Back then no one would have said anything about them escaping to a blanket in a field, but now a blanket in the middle of a park was not a good idea. 

“It is strange.” She said softly, as they sat down. She glanced at the space Richard had put between them, and almost immediately realized why that space was there. 

“What is?” He asked. 

“In the 15th century, when I was seventeen, I was already your wife, and was carrying our child.” She said softly. 

Richard looked at her and smiled. “The world is very different now, Nan.”

She laughed very softly. “I rather believe I like this world, Dickon.” 

He reached for her hand. “So do I.” He kissed her hand. “Do you remember the last words you said to me?” 

She closed her eyes. “No matter how long it takes, my love, my soul will find yours in eternity.” She repeated her deathbed words from so long ago. 

“And our souls have found each other.” He murmured. 

“So they have.” She said softly, leaning in to kiss him.


End file.
